


As The Rain Fell

by teacup-occamy (tinyshoopuf)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, they're gonna catch colds like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9432536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyshoopuf/pseuds/teacup-occamy
Summary: “Nothing like a bit of thunder to herald you into your lover’s arms.”





	

The summer shower had sprung up suddenly, thoroughly drenching the outside world. Dark clouds in the sky would have served as a warning, Newt reasoned, if he’d bothered to look up. But the sun had been shining brightly in between growing thunderheads and they’d been so lost in their conversation that he hadn’t bothered one bit.

They were both soaked and Tina was fumbling with her wand, trying to draw it and cast an umbrella charm. Deciding this was taking too long, Newt grabbed her arm and pulled her along as he ducked under a shop’s awning and into the relative dryness it afforded.

For a few moments they simply stood, taking in each other’s rain-soaked appearance before delving into conspiratorial laughter. The giggles lasted until a monstrous peal of thunder rattled the windows and interrupted their mirth. Startled, they both jumped forward, instinctively embracing as they peaked from under their shelter. Newt let out a chuckle.

“Nothing like a bit of thunder to herald you into your lover’s arms.”

“Right, because nothing says ‘romance’ like the expansion of rapidly heated air,” Tina said, hand shaking slightly as she smoothed his dripping bangs away from his grinning face. He replied by pressing a kiss to the tip of her nose, pulling her in tightly against him as they both calmed from their small fright.

**Author's Note:**

> If I ever figure out where this one is going, I might expand it later ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
